Slight over-reaction
by CH3M1ST
Summary: When Sue disappears over night and Reed discovers who took her, he sets of to find get. fuelled by rage.
1. Chapter 1

Please review, no flames!

Reed Richards woke, bleary eyed and tired. He had been out all night with Sue for the first time in what felt like forever. However, last night they had had a good reason. The night before last they had finally got married and had decided to have a night out together. It was difficult at first to stop all their relatives from coming over and fussing over them. It had been going on for about three months and they had finally had enough of it. They had spent the night out, having a nice dinner, a romantic walk through Central Park, and then Sue had dragged him to a karaoke bar, preparing herself to laugh at him, but being surprised when she discovered his secret talent for singing. They had both been a bit drunk at that point and sue nearly fell of the stage, but she was saved by her husband.

Husband.

The word still gave Reed a sense of pride, and inflated his massive ego even more, although he never expressed his sense of self importance. He loved the fact that he got to wake up every morning next to his wife and spend the day together. While pondering these thoughts, Reed noticed something. The warmth that he always woke up next to was gone. Sue was not in bed. Despite the late hour, Reed was surprised. He was normally the first person to wake up. However, judging by the sound of arguing, Ben and Jonny had gotten up. Still hungover, Reed slides out of bed and went to look for his significant other. He missed being with her already.

After pulling on his jeans and shirt, an unusually casual look for him, he wandered into the Baxter building penthouse's kitchen. There, his predictions about Ben and Jonny being up were confirmed. They were,as usual, yelling at each other.

"Would you two please SHUT UP." Reed yelled, rubbing his temples, he had the worse headache ever. This shocked the other two members of the fantastic four, who had never heard Reed raise his voice past a mildly loud talking tone. This shocked them so much that they fell into a complete silence. "Have either of you two seen Sue?" Reed groaned, taking an aspirin.

"Oh my God, you don't have to spend all day snogging you know." Jonny retorted, annoyed at the amount of time his sister and brother in law spent together.

"Actually, we thought she was with you." Ben replied in a much more civil tone than Jonny.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night."

"She's probably out." Ben suggested.

"Or she's sick of the snogging." Jonny gloated irritatingly.

"I bet she's just out, but I'll give her a call." Reed whipped out his mobile and dialled Sue's number. She didn't pick up. This worried Reed as it was uncharacteristic of Sue to ignore a call.

After calling Sue again, they decided to wait for her to return. However, after 7 hours, she had not come back, and Reed was worked up to his breaking point. "Where is she, where is she, where is she." He kept muttering to himself.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon," Ben replied continuously, sounding more sure than he was. Reed was so desperate that he even checked the security system that he had installed a few months ago, and there, he found the answer.

"Oh my God!" He yelled, making Ben and Jonny jump. Reed ran out of the room, got into his fantastic Four suit in record speed and legged it down to the fantasti-car. Ben and Jonny l who were already in their suits, followed him. On the security screen, blurred but clear, next to the entwined bodies of Reed and Sue in bed, was Victor Von Doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Reed ran towards the fantasti-car, his face flushed with anger. "Hey, Reed wait. You could be walking straight into a trap." Jonny called after Reed, him and Ben struggling to keep up with Reed's elongated legs.

"I don't care. If he's hurt Sue, I'm going to kill him!" Reed yelled back at them, besides, I know what he's after.

"Then what's he up to?" Ben questioned.

"Before the cloud hit the space station, Victor was going to propose to Sue. He will be angry and most likely force her to marry him. It won't be a trap as he never knew about the security system, and won't know that we know where she is and he'll be too angry as well to think straight."

Ben and Jonny were speechless at this outburst, and stopped for a moment, as Reed leaped into the Fantastic-car and started the engine. Ben jumped into his enlarged seat and Jonny burst into flames. They sped towards Doctor Doom's castle at speeds Ben and Jonny didn't know the fantastic-car was capable of.

After an incredibly short time, they had arrived. And Reed dropped a small object onto the roof of what looked like the most fortified area of the building. Reed assumed this would be where Doom was. He was correct. He also assumed that Doom was keeping Sue there with him, once again, correctly.

It was at this point that the small device exploded, tearing a gigantic hole in the side of the building. Through this, the three blue-clad heroes, glimpsed Doom dragging Sue along by her ankle. Sue was yelling, and there were tear streaked down her cheeks. This sight caused Reed to crack. With a scream of rage, he jumped out of the fantasti-car, and plummeted approximately 100 feet, straight onto Doom. After making contact with, mostly Doom's head, Reed collapsed into what seemed like a puddle. This dazed Doom m and Reed quickly pulled himself back together and preceded to punch Doom. After about 10 hits, Reed started to shout at Doom, his blows in time with his words. "DON'T-YOU-EVER-TAKE-SUE-AWAY-FROM-ME-AGAIN! IF-YOU-HAVE-HURT-HER,-I-SWEAR-TO-GOD-I-WILL-KILL-YOU!

"Reed!" Sue groaned, stopping Reed's pummelling of Doom. Reed suddenly realised what he was doing. This wasn't what Sue would want. Reed fell backwards, towards the love of his life. Sue collapsed from her half standing position, into his arms. The two were so exhausted, physically and emotionally, they didn't even notice Ben and Jonny gawping at the mess Reed had made of Doom. "I'm sorry Sue, I couldn't stand the thought that he might have hurt you."

"It's OK Reed, to be honest, I kind of wanted you to keep going."

"I love you, and you are never leaving my side again."

"I defiantly agree."

"Let's get you home, and get any injuries you have checked out."

After about an hour of slow flying, they reached the Baxter building. Reed even let Jonny drive for once. He and Sue had curled up together, not saying a word.

When they reached their destination, Reed and Sue disappeared into their bedroom with a bottle of wine. They weren't seen until the next morning when the bottle was empty. Neither of them talked much the next day and even Jonny's teasing couldn't spark a reaction. They didn't even stop Ben and Jonny fighting.

When they did speak, their voices were horse, like they had been , after Jonny had dragged them out to a party some of their fire returned, in their personalities and some other areas.


End file.
